The present invention relates generally to a kitchen smoke exhauster, and more particularly to the outer housing of a kitchen smoke exhauster.
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, an outer housing 10 of a prior art kitchen smoke exhauster is made up of a top plate 11, a left plate 12 a right plate 13 and a back plate 14. The left plate 12 and the right plate 13 are provided respectively with narrow strip portions 121 and 131 extending inwards and vertically from the fringes thereof. The narrow strip portions 121 and 131 are attached to the left and the right outer segments of the top of the plate 11 by spot welding.
The plates of the outer housing 10 described above are made of a stainless steel thin plate by punching and pressing. As a result, the narrow strip portions 121 and 131 have respectively sharp outer edges 122 and 132, which are potentially safety hazards to the workers assembling or handling the outer housing 10 or to the consumers installing the outer housing 10 by themselves.